The Enemy
by LoveAkito
Summary: the life and relationship between AkitoShigure and KurenoAkito with jealousy between to two for Akito Love Triangle
1. The Birth

_Disclaimer: hi ppl im back thanx 4 keeping up with my last story those of you who did anyway lets start the next story!_

**The Enemy**

Ok if I've done my research correctly these will be the ages:

Shigure – 8

Akito – Just been born

Hatori – 8

Ayame – 8

Kureno – 7

The rest of the zodiacs haven't been born yet

It was a typical December night it was dark and snowing the entire main house was cold. Shigure lazily opened his eyes as he was disturbed from all the noise from outside his door; he stood and dragged his feet across the room he opened the door to see people running around in every room. Shigure watched them for a while waiting for an opening and decided to go to Ayame's room. On his way to Ayame's room he saw Ayame dancing outside his door Shigure walked up to Ayame and asked

"What's going on?" while rubbing his eyes

"The new sohma head is being born" Ayame answered catching his breath

"Does Hatori know?" Shigure asked squinting

Ayame instantly stopped

"No he doesn't" Ayame then ran over to the other side of the main house with Shigure chasing him laughing.

Ayame made it to the door for Hatori's room and stopped to wait for Shigure, after a second or 2 Shigure caught him and they both flew the door open to see Hatori asleep Shigure and Ayame looked at each other evilly grinned and whispered

"Ready...1…2…3"

On 3 Shigure and Ayame ran over to the bed and jumped on Hatori yelling

"WAKE UP!" In unison Hatori jumped up and punched them both on head

"WHAT THE HEEL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hatori yelled at the top of his lungs. Shigure and Ayame were still moaning about their heads when Hatori pushed them off the bed. Shigure and Ayame fell on their butts and started singing in unison

"The New head of the family is being born"

Hatori sat up in a split second looked at them both and ran out of the room. Shigure and Ayame looked at each other and followed. Shigure, Hatori and Ayame ran down the corridors to the doctor's room where everybody was crowding. They tried to push their way through but the crowd was too strong. Shigure jumped

"What can you see?" Ayame asked

"I see…..AKIRA!" Shigure shouted

Shigure jumped to see Akira looking at him next to Ren. Akira blinked and then shouted to the crowd

"Shigure, Ayame, Hatori! Come see your leader!" The crowd parted to show Hatori, Shigure and Ayame standing in a line, Hatori and Ayame looked shocked while Shigure took his finger out of his nose and put it by his side trying not to show his red face. Akira tiled his head and giggled making a hand gesture to tell them to come closer Hatori, Shigure and Ayame looked at each other and walked towards them. Akira was kneeling next to the bed, in the bed was Ren with a bundle of blankets in her arms, both Akira and Ren looked exhausted. Shigure Ayame and Hatori stood next to Akira staring at the bundle of blankets, the room was completely silent, Ren smiled and moved the blankets to reveal a little baby.

Shigure, Ayame and Hatori all smiled as they got a warm feeling in their chests, they all then understood what the zodiac bond was and they all felt it. The baby lay in the pink blankets, a little girl. The baby was asleep it must have had a hard time. Ayame looked up at Akira and asked

"What you going to call her?" Akira looked at down at Ayame and then at Ren and shrugged his shoulders

"What do you think Ren?" he asked

"Akito, I like Akito" She smiled looking at the baby. Akira smiled

"Yeah Akito is good, I like Akito" Akira giggled

"Hi Akito" Ayame giggled while Hatori gave him the shut up look. Shigure never noticed he was mesmerised by how beautiful this little girl was and he silently vowed to himself that he would always look after this little beauty for as long as he lived. His Head, His Akito

_Disclaimer: ok for those who start Kureno is one year younger than Hatori, Ayame and Shigure so he will come soon!_

_Akira – Akito's Father_

_Ren – Akito's mother (don't be fooled at the min she is a horrible woman you'll see)_


	2. Meeting The Enemy

_Disclaimer: Hi there me again let's do chapter 2 of my new story (I haven't got much 2 say!)_

**The Enemy**

_Chapter 2 –__ Meeting the Enemy_

_Akito –2 _

_Shigure – 10 _

_Kureno – 9_

Shigure sat in his room alone it was night and quiet. Akito was 2 years old now and she was getting cuter everyday but what Shigure didn't understand was how poorly she was treated by her mother, weren't mothers supposed to treat their children highly with love and affection but Ren seemed to just resent everything about Akito like she was just abandoning her only child, her little girl. He heard crying coming from further down the corridor, he knew it was little Akito crying her little heart out. Shigure waited for a while for someone to attend to little Akito's needs. He waited for over a minute but no one came. He got up opened his door and poked his head out but there was no one around. He walked down the corridor to Akira and Ren's room he lifted his arm to knock on the door to check they were ok. When he heard Ren's voice.

"Why can't we do that Akira, A girl cannot be the head of the Sohma family"

"Why Ren, Why can't a woman be the head of the family" Akira whispered

"Oh don't be stupid Akira, a woman can't possibly tell the zodiac men what to do" Ren shouted back

"ok… what are we supposed to do then Ren?" Akira asked quietly trying not to disturb the rest of the main house

"We bring Akito up as a boy" Ren yelled

"We can't do that Ren what will that teach Akito, or the female members of Akito's zodiac" Akira said trying to reason with Ren

"I don't care Akira, Let's bring Akito up as a boy"

Akira sighed and Shigure heard him leave the room through the other door.

Shigure then remembered about Akito who was still crying.

He made his way to Akito's bedroom. He opened the door to see an empty room with just a little crib in the middle. The room was really cold and dark; the hair on his back seemed to lift due to the cold air circulating the room this couldn't be good for a young girl he looked at the door on the other side of the room. It was wide open with rain spots on the floor. He made his way to Akio's crib he looked down into it, Akito was lay on the plastic on the bottom of the crib there were no blankets or anything to keep Akito warm enough. Shigure took of his shirt off and picked Akito up and wrapped her in the fabric. Akito instantly stopped crying and snuggled up to Shigure as much as she could for some heat. Shigure shut the door and sat on the floor rubbing her and keeping her close to his chest. He relaxed onto the wall and fell asleep with Akito.

The next morning Shigure woke on the floor without Akito. His eyes went wide until he saw Kureno feeding a happy Akito on the chair. Everything had been put back in the room. Shigure got up and walked out of the room. He liked Kureno but he was also a little jealous of him. Kureno had a bad past with his parents and all everybody seemed to like Kureno more than they did Shigure but Shigure was going to make sure Akito was his closest family member after all he had made a pact about her. He sat on the bench under the two blossom trees in the back garden of the main house when he remembered what he had heard outside Akira and Ren's room. How could they bring little Akito up as a boy, they can't do that to her. Shigure was so deep in thought, which he hadn't been for a while due to his frequent lack of concentration that he didn't notice Akira sitting on the bench next to him.

"What's wrong little one?" Akira asked while messing up Shigure's hair Shigure sighed and answered

"Well if I tell you, you won't get mad right?"

Akira tiled his head and asked

"When have you ever known me get mad?"

Shigure looked up at him and said

"Well Akito was crying last night when I heard you and Ren arguing about Akito" Shigure started crying and moving closer to Akira

"You can't do that Akira, Akito's pretty and she doesn't deserve that"

Akira smiled at Shigure and whispered

"Do you really think I would do that Shigure, calm down"

Shigure stopped crying and looked at Akira, who was laughing until his face went serious and staring at Shigure

"When I pass away promise me that you'll take care of my little girl" Akira asked Shigure

"Yeah, of course" Shigure answered smiling

"Thanks" Akira smiled back

Shigure sat on the bench under the trees thinking to himself about Akito and then how nice Akira was and how good of a Sohma head he was. He never wanted to lose Akira for two reasons

Akira looked after all the Sohma's be they his zodiac's or not

He didn't want Ren to be his Only parent left.

Shigure knew they would lose Akira soon but he dreaded the day he would have to hold a crying Akito in his arms as he knew Akito's heart would break as their relationship was as close as ever.


	3. Sadness

_Disclaimer: i know i know i know i abandand u all im sorry i 4got about this story it just slipped my mind sorry!!!_

**The Enemy!**

_Chapter 3 - Sadness_

Akito - 8

Shigure - 16

Kureno - 15

Hatori - 16

Ayame - 16

Yuki - 5

Shigure sat in his room in silence. He missed Akito, the old Akito, the happy Akito. Akito had been quiet for quite some time after Akira started getting ill. Ayame, Hatori and him had told Akito countless times that Akira was going to get better but I think she stopped believing them. She just hid in her room for hours, she was eating less and she stayed in the dark. She wasn't even spending time with her new toy, yuki. Shigure was worried but Akito wasn't allowing anyone near her. It was late and Shigure was tired but since Akito had started hiding herself away Shigure had been losing sleep. He went outside it was calm the stars were out and it was silent but Shigure didn't feel right, it was if something bad was going to happen. tonight.

He looked over to the doctors room's window. The light was on and he was getting a strong erge to go over ther. Shigure had learned to follow these feelings it was part of being the dog. He shut the door and made his way there. He opened the door to see Akira alone in the bed. He walked over and looked at him, he looked so ill. Akira opened his eyes and smiles weakly

"May I ask a favour of you please Shigure" Akira whispered

"Of course Akira" Shigure whispered back

"Fetch my daughter" Akira answered

Shigure instantly got up and walked towards Akito's room. He could see the light was off as usual recently. He sid the door open slowly and walked in. He saw her in the corner alone, she was pale and skinnier. He walked over to her and whispered

"you father wishes to see you Akito"

Akito looked up at him and smiles weakly. Shigure held out is hand and she took it. He walked her to the doctor's room. They walked in and to Akira. Akira looked at them both and smiled he held his hand out for Akito, Akito let go of Shigure and took his hand Akira smiled and told Akito he loved her and gave her a box. It was a beautiful box, it was black with a simple but beautiful design on the front and two tassles hanging from the top, he told her that even when he's not around his soul was in that box and he would always be with her in spirit. Akito was crying into Akira's hand while Akira passed away. Shigre knew Akira had left them but he left Akito to cry a little longer after a while he kneeled down behind her and hugged her. He wanted so much to take this pain away from her.

The Next Day...

Shiguure woke in his bed. He had had a late night, he stayed with Akito while she cried herself to sleep. He lazily left the room and meade his way to Akito's to check up on her, she must be awake, she was quite an early riser. He walked in without even thinking she mught be busy or asleep. He stood dead, she was with Kureno, she was crying into his chest. Shigure looked hurt but realised and hid it. Kureno looked up at him sadly. Shigure smiled to look like it hadn't affected him. Akito noticed and went to her bathroom. Kureno and Shigure watched. Shigure sat beside Kureno and they both sat there in silence awaiting Akito's return. Akito returned quite quick and told them both to leave immediatly so they did.

Kureno sadly made his way to his room while Shigure went to Hatori's. Ayame and Hatori were sat on Hatori's bed playing cards.

"Hi Shigure!, join us" Ayame said smiling

Shigure made his way over and played for a while

Later That Day...

Shigure was sat in his room when he heard a scream. He jumped up immediatly, it was Akito.

He ran to the room where Akito was, he followed her scent. He threw the door open to see Ren stood over Akito. Akito was on the floor in a ball. Ren looked up at Shigure and smirked. She walked past Shigure without a care. As soon as Ren left Shigure ran straight to Akito. He helped her up, he looked shocked, Ren had cut Akito's hair it was so short. He then looked at the floor at all of Akito's hair. Shigure hugged Akito tightly.

"What happened?" he asked quietly

Akito pulled away and looked at him

"She's mad because she wasn't there when Akira died and she said it was my fault he died and that I am going to be brought up as a man, she beat me and cut my hair and she threw away all my clothes and told me I have to wear men's clothing..." she gripped tightly onto Shigure's shirt as tears whelmed up in her eyes

"...its not really my fault is it Shigure?? I didn't kill father did I?"

Shigure hugged he tightly

"of course it's not Akito he loves you"

Shigure knew life from now on for Akito was going to get harder as more zodiac's come and without her father there, but he will help.

_Disclaimer: i know the other zodiacs are born but i didnt mention thm cuz i didnt need them yet:)_


	4. Because Of Shigure

_Disclaimer: smiles im being such a good girl 2day! I updated lots of my stories! Again not much to say so let's go!_

**The Enemy**

_Chapter 4 – Because of Shigure_

_Akito – 10_

_Shigure – 18_

_Kureno – 17_

_Hatori - 18_

Akito was a girl on a mission. She wandered around the Sohma house looking for some of her zodiacs. She wandered hall after hall after hall. She stopped when she noticed Shigure sitting reading a book. She took a big breath and walked to him

"Shigure, do you like me?" She asked. Shigure looked up at her and smiled; he put down his book and went to some flowers. He picked out one of Akito's favourites and walked back up to a now confused Akito

"I care about you. More than I care about anyone. And that is the honest and unshakeable truth." He then handed Akito the flower. Akito looked up into Shigure's eyes and she felt something, something's special, something she hadn't felt before and she didn't know if she should be scared or remain calm but she also decided not to ask Shigure.

Akito sat in her room with Kureno pretending to be reading a book but she was actually deep in thought while admiring the flower Shigure gave her. It wasn't long though before Kureno started to worry. He had watched her for 15 minutes and she still hadn't look anywhere else but the book. He decided to be brave and stood to make his way over to Akito.

"Are you ok Miss Akito?" he asked looking concerned.

Akito jumped slightly as she jumped out of her mind.

"Yes?" Akito asked looking up at Kureno confused. Kureno sat beside her looking more worried, he put his arm around her and cuddled with her. Akito let him cuddle her but stayed a little in her thought. She felt this confusing feeling when around Kureno but not as strongly as she did Shigure. Just as Akito was thinking the door to her room opened and Shigure looked at them in shock. His facial expression then changed into an angry expression and he stormed out of the room. Akito moved to follow him but then decided not to.

A few days later….

Akito sat in her room alone. She hadn't seen Shigure since that day and she was getting worried. She was sat in the dark and had yelled at Kureno and Yuki to leave her alone. Shigure had seemed like a drug to Akito. She needed him every now and again to keep her feeling it was worth it to keep on. Lately Akito had been feeling depressed and was getting ill even more often than usual. She felt lonely and sad. It was weird people had been around her often but she still felt lonely. Kureno was very worried and now so was Hatori. Akito didn't really care all she could think about was Shigure. Where is he? Who is he with? Why isn't he here? Was this to punish her? Was he feeling the same?

Kureno slowly and carefully slid the door open to Akito's room. Akito looked up at Kureno with minimal effort. Kureno sat on the floor and looked at her worried.

"I've heard of what's happened to Shigure". Kureno said calmly.

Akito quickly picked up her head and looked at Kureno

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's still in Japan but he's not here, he's studying fine English literature in college"

Akito although was a little cheerful for knowing where Shigure was sighed and put her head back into her knees. Kureno closed the door shutting off the only beam of light in the room. The room was back in darkness. This was how Akito liked it now. Her world was full of darkness for her and the rest of her zodiac. This is how they were going to live from now on.


End file.
